A Mile In My Shoes
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: what if one night Edward and Bella had got into a fight over Edward making love to her, and suddenly they find themselves in the others body. Edward in Bella and Bella in Edward. will they find a way back to normal or have to stay like this forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Pov**

I sighed as I glared at Edward.

"Why not?" I said pacing the room not, trying to keep myself calm.

Edward shook his head at me.

"Bella you have know idea how hard it is for me to say no to you, but I can't it's to dangerous." Edward said sternly, yet still gently.

"Come on that's no fair, plus doesn't make any sense, I know you won't hurt me…" I said staring down at my hands.

Edward came over, his finger pulling my face up so he could look at me.

"Bella I love you, and I care for you and you're safety, I understand how you feel, but I can't.." Edward sighed looking tortured, and I almost just forgot about everything and give up.

"You have no idea what it's like Edward, being human, and not being able to do this, you don't get it." I frowned and looked away.

He frowned now.

"And you have no idea what it's like being a vampire, and not being able to do anything with the one you love." He said with an annoyed tone that got me more mad.

Suddenly, I watched as the lights flickered, and Edward and I both paused, looking at each other then to the light.

The Door quickly slammed shut, and the windows shut tightly.

I jumped in fear, and Edward quickly ran to the door and tried opening it but it wouldn't, he even tried kicking it down but it wouldn't move.

Fear was bubbling in me.

"What's happening?" I asked looking around.

Edward ran back over to me, and wrapping my in a ball in his arms, and rocking me, trying to soothe me.

"I don't know, but don't worry Bella, I will protect you." He said resting his head on mine.

I nodded, feeling a lot better, but watched in shock as a light blue mist began to sprinkle around us, and I suddenly felt myself shaking, and I fainted, seeing nothing but darkness.

When my eyes opened I felt strange, and as I sat up I was shocked to see how white my skin was.

I poked it amazed at how strong it was, and I slowly looked over to see myself sitting passed out across from me.

I screamed, hearing Edward's voice, and I ran to the mirror to see Edward staring back at me.

Suddenly the me on the bed opened it's eyes, and stared at me, then looked in compete horror, the down at it's self.

"Bella?" The person said looking at me.

I nodded.

"Edward." I asked walking over to him, but I froze as pain washed over me.

I slide to the other side of the room far away from him, and held onto my throat.

Edward was inside of me, and I was inside of him, this means I'm a vampire now, and he was human.

Edward looked at me with shock, and sadness.

"I'm so sorry love, I never wanted you to feel that pain." He looked down, playing with my his fingers, which were actually mine.

I shook my head, and ignored the pain, walking over to him, and sitting down with a tense smile.

"This isn't to bad." I said, letting the burn flare in my throat.

Edward looked at me, and shook his head, and reached forward to stroke my face.

I stayed still, and made a purr type sound as he did so, and he chuckled.

"This is the strangest thing that I've ever done." Edward said with a sigh, and jumped as he heard his stomach growl.

I laughed almost falling off the bed.

"Aw, it the human hungry." I smirked.

Edward flinched at this, but gave me a shy smile.

"I guess so." He said standing up, looking down at my girly PJ's.

I giggled.

"That is so wrong." He said shaking his head, but continued out of the room.

I followed behind, grabbing the door and ripping it off the wall. I would have blushed if I could.

"Ops." I muttered, and Edward laughed.

"Not as easy as if looks huh." He teased, and went t run down the stairs, and I watched as if it was in slow motion as he tripped.

I quickly got a gentle hold around his waist, and smirked as I set him down on the steps.

"Not easy huh." I snickered back, and he grumbled with a low smile.

We walked together to the kitchen, and I moved to the fridge, and handed him a piece of pizza.

"Here try this first." I grinned, and watched as Edward reluctantly took it, but as he smelled it he was shocked, and took a bite.

"Don't forget to chew, you have to do that now." I giggled as I watched him eat.

Edward nudged me with a smile, and leaned over to me, pressing his lips to mine.

Fire burned down my throat, but I kissed him back slowly, but Edward surprised me, and was kissing me even more passionately, more then he ever had and I quickly pushed away, moaning in pain, but at the same time being filled with so my lust I felt like I was going crazy.

Edward looking at me, his face flushed red, and his heart racing, making it even harder to get a handle on myself.

"I'm sorry love, I just kinda wasn't used to kissing with out pain, I got a little a head of myself." He admitted with a shy smile.

I knew my eyes must have been black as I looked at him because he suddenly became anxious and gave me some space.

"It's ok." clearing my throat. "It surprised me to." I said laughing weakly.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" He wondered.

I shook my head, ignoring the flames biting at my throat.

"Edward, hey little brother!" Emmett yelled, and I watched as Edward turned to look at Emmett rolling his eyes, but Emmett was looking at me.

Oh yeah. I winked at Edward.

"Hey big brother, how is my buddy going?" I asked with a grin.

Emmett looked shocked by this, but grinned, glancing over to the actual Edward for a second.

"I see you have your lovely lady here." He said, and I could tell he was trying to annoy me, which it didn't.

"Yep, that's my sexy girl." I said pointing to Edward, holding back my laughter.

Edward giggled, seeming to go pink, and gave me a shake with his head.

Emmett looked shocked, and shook his head.

"Hey Jazz, I need some back up." He called over to him.

Jasper was here in seconds, nodding to Edward, thinking he was me, then looking at me.

I grinned, and stood up looking curiously at him, I had never seen Jasper up this close.

"Hey Eddie, how was alone time with Bella?" Jasper wondered wagging his brows with him.

I chuckled. "It was interesting, I got it to her good." I snickered.

Edward choked on his pizza now, with a laugh, but looking embarrassed out of his mind.

Jasper, and Emmett looked at me weird now, and began to smell me.

"You look like Edward." Emmett said looking me over.

"You smell like Edward." Jasper said sniffing the air around me.

"But you aren't acting like our Edward." Emmett said but gave me a hi-five.

"But I like this Edward more." Emmett laughed loudly.

Jasper snickered.

I gave Jasper a hi-five to, and turned to Edward, waving him over.

Edward came over, stumbling a little as he walked over to me.

"Hey Bella." Emmett grinned.

Edward cracked a smile at this.

"Hi Emmett." He said hiding a chuckle.

"Did my bro give it to you good or what?" He asked, and I laughed as Edward went red, and glared at him a little, but he quickly calmed down and played along.

"Oh he did, I think we might have broke the bed on accident." He grinned.

Emmett, and Jasper stared at each other for a second then back to Edward.

"Are you a screamer Bella, you didn't break any glass did you?" Jasper asked. And I was proud to see Edward didn't even blush this time.

"Yeah I guess you can say I am, but no nothing broke, except the bed maybe." He said with a sweet smile.

Emmett shook his head.

"You two are acting weird.." He said looking between the to of us.

"Nothings wrong, the sex was just so amazing I wish I wasn't such a prude and denied sex for so long." I said filling my previous annoyance at Edward's unwillingness to make love with me.

Emmett and Jasper's eyes widened as they looked at me, and Edward glared a little at that.

"But it was still very dangerous, I was lucky he didn't kill me, I doubt we will be doing anything until after I'm turned." Edward said, and my body began to shake as I felt like crying.

Edward now looked at me in worry.

I was now shaking with tearless sobs, as I looked away from him.

"Edward what the hell is wrong with you?" Jasper asked looking concerned.

"Jasper what is he feeling?" Edward asked hugging me to him, and resting his head on my chest.

"Sadness, rejection, self confidence lacking, all that, really strange emotions for Edward." He said watching me.

"Shh, hey if it makes you happy I we will do it I already promised you we would." Edward said taking my face in his hands looking like he was about to start crying himself.

"Because you want to, or because you have to?" I asked gently wrapping my arms around him, ignoring the pain in my throat as I did so.

"Of course I want to, I love you, who wouldn't want to make love to you, I have wanted to ever since I met you." Edward said to me lowly, blushing with a shy look at me.

My dead heart fluttered at that, and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked stroking his face.

Emmett and Jasper looked so confused now.

"Ok I'm leaving before my head explodes or something." Emmett huffed, and walked away.

"I'm with Emmett on this one, bye guys." Jasper said shaking his head, the walking away.

I turned to Edward and giggled.

"That was fun." I grinned.

Edward laughed.

"Well until we figure out how to fix this, let's act out each others life, so now we really will understand each other better, being vampire isn't a walk in the park." Edward grinned.

"Deal, but if you can't take it, or tells anyone who you actually are then you have to make love to me, and when I want to." I grinned with a smug look.

Edward sighed.

"Deal, but if you can't take it, or tell anyone who you really are I get to choose when we make love." Edward said winking at me.

I grinned, and leaned forward to kiss him, sealing the deal with a kiss.

"Bring it on baby." I whispered in his ear, and watched in delight at his blush.

This was going to be fun

**Please Review and let me know what you think of this so far. Shall I update soon? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's pov**

I paced the room waiting and waiting, how could vampires be awake all day and night, it was torture. I craved to sleep at the minute but not because I'm tired but because it would give me something to do.

_Oh yea Rose.. Harder. _

I cringed as I heard the thoughts around me, and moaned twitching a little as I heard every noise.

Everyone seemed to have found some 'fun' to last them the whole night, and I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran out of the house, and continued on running to my house, and peeked into the window hear the shower.

I snuck in, and slid into my bed, and grinned as I heard the water shut off, and I listened as footsteps appeared, and my own voice gasped.

I waved to Edward with a low smile.

He was already blushing as he walked over to me, the towel tightly around him.

I pretended to give him a horrified look.

"You were looking at my body naked were you, and touching it?" I asked looking shocked.

Edward went even more red.

"I-I'm sorry love, I was trying to make pizza for Charlie, and I got flour all over me, and we had to order pizza, and I couldn't just.." Edward said quickly looking scared, and nervous stuttering a lot more then the Edward I had been used to.

I laughed quietly and stroked his face, which was actually mine so I felt a little creeped out now.

"Edward I don't care if you looked at me naked, we're getting married, it's going to be a common thing." I said shaking my head.

Edward seemed to calm down, and was still pretty red as he began to put on PJ's.

He crawled in beside me, and wrapped his arms around me, and I rested my head on his.

"So what's my family up to?" He wondered.

I cringed as I thought of it.

"Something I don't want to think about…" I stuttered, and Edward chuckled at this in amusement.

"Oh I see." He said looking to me with a grin.

"Yeah, something we should be doing." I grumbled, but I did notice that my throat was biting away with flares with every breath I took.

Edward looked at me shaking his head.

"Remember the bet love, if you win we can do it any time you want." He said with a serious look.

I sighed, and nodded, sinking under the covers more, and sighs as I head Charlie's thoughts.

_Wonder if Bella is ok, she seemed pretty out of it today, couldn't even make a pizza, maybe she is just tired as all. _He thought, and I moaned a little.

"I have such a head ache I'm not even kidding you, how can you stand this?" I moaned.

Edward began to stroke my head, kissing it gently with a laugh.

"It takes some practice to shut all that out." He reassured, and I sighed.

"Well get to sleep you actually need to do that now." I said pulling him to my chest, and he nodded, and closed his eyes, and in seconds was sleeping.

I watched him wishing I knew what he was thinking, and was surprised when I heard his dreams, so I could read his mind, even in my body..

_Oh my dearest Bella… _

My insides warmed at this, and a smiled as I went deeper into his thoughts.

I could almost see them, it was like looking through a really old hazy TV, but I could hear everything loud and clear.

_Of course I'll stay with you… _

It looked like in his dreams we were both human, and I frowned feeling a little sad at this. He wanted to be human so we could be together, and I wanted to be a vampire for us to be together.

The tone of his thoughts suddenly became clear and I watched as Edward and I went walking to the meadow. I was shocked when I saw Edward's green eyes, and how much pinker his skin seemed to be as we walked through the flowers.

We were holding hands and smiling, everything around us blooming with life, and beauty, and soon we were laying on top of each other, kissing passionately. There was no holding back, no hesitance, and I was shocked as Edward slowly began to undress me.

I almost choked at this. So he really did want this to happen, I quickly went back to watching the dream.

_Oh Bella. _He purred in my ear, and I responded with a low moan and a smile to him.

Suddenly he was inside me, pushing in fast and hard, yet gentle and sweet.

Edward moaned in his sleep now.

"Bella." He moaned, and began to arch his back, and pull me closer to him.

I jumped as my pants began to feel extremely tight, and I began to freak out. What the hell do I do now?

I shifted a little over, hiding the bulge in my pants, but a could smell the arousal coming from Edward, and it was getting tighter.

This wasn't good, I don't know what guys do to make it go down, would it even? I began to panic, but Edward continued to dream on with his very detailed dream, and I just sat there, and tried to calm myself down.

But I wasn't helping with all his moaning, and slight movement of a thrust in my direction.

I almost lost it a few times, but I powered through, going to the window to get my mind off what I was hearing.

I had no clue Edward actually wanted me like this, but at least a bit is clear for me that he did.

Well I guess it is kind of a good thing this whole switch body thing happened, it has gotten me to see that Edward does want me, and was just being dumb about making love.

I wonder what else I will learn in Edward's body.

**Please share you're thoughts. What would you do in Edward's body? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Pov**

When morning finally came I was relieved, my little 'present' finally went down after a few hours, and I just focused on not listening to Edward's dream.

I smiled a little as Edward's eyes open and he looked up at me, stretching a little.

"Sleeping truly is just as wonderful as I had thought." He smiled.

Oh I bet after having a dream like that he would feel that way.

"Have any dreams?" I wondered nonchalantly.

Edward turned a little away his face getting a little pink, and he nodded.

"Yep I did." He said glancing back at me with a nervous smile.

"About what?" I asked with a laugh.

Edward seemed to think about this.

"You." He said with a small smile.

"Doing what?" I wondered with fake curiosity.

Edward struggled to find words, and I watched him running his hands through his hair, with was actually mine.

"Umm…" He started.

I laughed.

"It was very romantic Edward, was that in our meadow, or a different meadow?" I wondered watching his face go red in disbelief.

"No fair, you can read my thoughts in your own body, how!" He pouted, but was still looking like he would die of embarrassment.

I shrugged.

"I have some theories to this, who ever did this to us wants us to realize things about each other that we don't know already about ourselves, so what ever they sprayed on us is making things like this, or maybe it's just cause life sucks for you sometimes Edward." I laughed.

Edward mumbled a little at that with an amused grin, and shook his head.

"So you don't mind.." He asked looking down at his hands.

"Not at all, I had no idea you wanted this as much as I did.." I admitted, and smiled.

Edward smiled at me.

"Of course I do love, I told you that." He said playing with his own fingers.

"Now I actually believe that," I chuckled, and narrowed my eyes at him. "Especially now that I know how you react to me.."

Edward paused at this, watching me slightly confused.

"You kind moan, and thrust a lot in your sleep.." I started.

Edward's eyes widened, and his face turned red, hiding it in his hands.

"Your kidding.." He groaned.

I almost laughed at this.

"Nope not kidding, and well it got me… excited.. Down there.." I said in a tiny voice and watched as Edward looked up at me, and died in laughter.

Falling back against the bed in laughter, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That's not funny, I didn't know how to get it to go down!" I said pouting.

This only made Edward laugh harder.

"Shut up Edward." I glared, and crossed my arms.

"I smelled you get aroused to.." I smirked.

Edward froze at this, and looked down at his pants, and turned red.

I laughed now.

"You deserve that." I giggled.

Edward pouted at this and sat up.

"So you figured how to make it go down then?" laughs looking at my crotch. Something just seemed wrong about this, but I guess he was used to looking at himself like this, not my body.

I gave him an annoyed sigh.

"Yea, I almost had to leave because of your constant humping attack." I reminded and laughed at his blush.

"This is war." He said narrowing his eyes at me with a playful smile.

I grinned getting an idea and stood up.

"I need to take a shower to get ready for school." I said innocently, and moved towards the window.

Edward stared at me in show, going red, and seeming to get self conscious.

"Bella.." He started, but giggled like crazy and jumped out the window running back to Edward's house.

Teach him to pick on me in his body!

As I walked into the house I bumped into Emmett.

"How was Bella's house, have wild and crazy sex there?" Emmett snickered.

"Yes we did thanks for asking, then she fell asleep and still was trying to hump the shit out of me, I got super hard down here, and had to leave for a while but I'm ok now." I said in one breath, and walked past him and to the shower. "Now I'm going to play with myself." I called back.

Emmett busted out in laughter, rolling on the floor.

"I love the new Eddie!" I heard him yell, and I smirked as I began to undress.

I shivered as I took in Edward's gorgeous chest, and I took my time to slide the pants off. So he was a boxers guy.

I took in the boxers with a giggle, and slowly pulled them down, and my jaw dropped as I took in Edward's size.

"That is so freaking big." I muttered to myself, and I heard the whole house laughing.

Edward was gonna kill me.

I quickly turned the water on, and walked in still staring at Edward's dick.

It had to be at the very least ten inches, why in the hell would he be self conscious.

I began to soap up, and wash every inch of his body, shuddering as I got to his dick.

I was filled with a low friction and pleasure bounced between my legs.

I smirked and began to pump his dick slowly, holding back the moans it was bringing up in him. It felt incredible, and my hands began to go faster, into vampire speed, and I was panting, biting my lips from moaning, and thrusting against my own hands.

Just wait until I get in my own body, then I would get to pleasure Edward in this way.

Suddenly I felt a mini climax, and I screamed as white stuff exploded out of me.

"What the hell was that?" I asked in shock, but suddenly realized in was jizz.

I giggled like a manic, and hoped out of the shower.

I made Edward jizz for the first time ever..! Hahaha! This was great!

I slowly wrapped a towel around me, realizing I didn't need to cover my chest, and only wrapped it around my waits.

I whistled as I walked out of the bathroom, and listened to the laughs around me.

Wonder if they heard..

I laughed at the thought, and ran to Edward's room, and right into his closet.

I dug around, and finally put on some clothes I thought Edward would look handsome in, and went to leave when I found something pink hanging from a box deep in the back of the closet.

I sat down and pulled the box, opening it to see one of my pink bras, a sock, a cap from a bottle, a picture of me, a tooth brush I had lost last month, one of my hair bands, a piece of my hair, and many more pictures of me.

I smiled at the things with a laugh.

Edward was obsessed with me, really? I was filled with happiness at this, and slide the box back.

I walked out of the closet, and checked myself out in the mirror.

I made a purr sound at his image, and spanked his ass.

I heard someone clear their throat from the door, and I turned in shock to see Jasper, and Emmett snickering at me.

"Think your hot huh Eddie..?" Emmett laughed loudly.

"I can't believe you just spanked your own ass in front of us with a purr at yourself!" Jasper laughed.

I laughed.

"Sorry, I just realized I wasn't looking that bad today, and stuck my tongue out. "Sue me for being sexy."

They were both now rolling in laughter, so I walked past them and to the Volvo so I could go pick up Edward.

He was going to kill me when Emmett and Jasper see him today..

Ahaha, I'm so winning this bet!

**Please review! Then I'll update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**B's pov **

I watched with a smirk as Edward came stumbling out of my house, holding back laughs at how red my face got as he slides in to the seat.

"I hope you're enjoying this." Edward mutters with a pout, and I laughed.

"You have no idea." I grinned, and slowly pulled out of my driveway.

Edward groans looking out the window, probably annoyed with the speed I was going.

"Why does this scare me?" He asked looking over to me with a raised brow.

"I have no idea Edward." I said with an innocent look to him. "But I'm sure you'll find out when we get to school.

Edward sighs at this, seeming to be deep in thoughts, and curiously took a peak inside.

_I wonder if Bella actually did take a shower.. I'm to anxious to ask, how to bring this up, and not sound completely stupid? _

I laughed a little at that, looking over at him.

"Yes the shower was great, very nice." I smirked, thinking back to my fun exploring his body.

Edward blushed now, with a annoyed look.

"Now I understand my siblings irrigation to when I read their thoughts." He chuckled nervously.

I rolled my eyes a bit.

"There's nothing to be self conscious about Edward, you're beautiful, every inch of you." I said seriously.

I raised a brow at him as I heard his low snort.

"Don't tell me you did anything… unthinkable while my siblings were around." Edward said with desperate hope.

I struggled to hold back my amused smile.

"I did nothing that would embarrass you." I lied smoothly, impressed that now I could do so.

Edward seemed to relax now and smiled, reaching over and taking me hand.

"Good." He said sounding relieved.

I laced our fingers together, looking at them for a bit, wishing that I wasn't holding my own hand, and he wasn't holding his, I missed it when things made since.

As I slowly parked the Volvo I quickly was out and opening Edward's door for him in seconds with a smirk at his annoyed look.

"Just showing you how it feels." I teased, and wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

Edward just looked at him now and shook his head with a small smile.

I nonchalantly took a glances around feeling a little nervous at the staring, while Edward looked completely calm even in my body.

My jaw hit the ground as I watched Jacob come walking into the parking lot, and spotting us, jogging over with a smirk.

I waved to him with a smile, and frowned a bit as he glared at me with a raised brow.

OH yea, I'm Edward, forgot for a minute, and looked down at Edward, begging him silently with my eyes to be nice.

Edward just looked at Jacob with narrowed eyes, hugging me a bit closer, even though it was him with my body.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob waved and hugged Edward.

I watched as Edward ripped himself away in disgust with a glare.

"Don't touch me you mutt." He says with a glare, and I gently elbowed him.

"Be nice." I whispered to him with a frown, and Edward soon got a sly smile looking back ay Jacob.

Jacob looked at Edward hiding hurt, and anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you Bella?" Jacob says, glances at me with a glare, before looking back at Edward.

I made a low uncomfortable noise at that, backing up a little.

Edward quickly held me close throwing me a reassuring look.

"There's nothing wrong Jacob nothing at all, I just don't find you even remotely attractive." Edward said with a bright smile.

My jaw again drops at his words, but I stayed silent and watched Jacob's face turn to sorrow, and rage, locking eyes with me.

"What did you do to her you filthy leech." He storms, making me flinch.

Edward glared at him now.

"Hey you jerk leave him alone, I'm never going to like you like that Jacob, so stop wasting my time and stop chasing after me, cause it's not going to happen." Edward spoke to him in a low dark voice.

I just watched them, not sure what to do, Jacob really wouldn't respond well if I try to get involved which would just get Edward more angry.

"Why can't you see Bella, you have choices, it doesn't have to be him, you can have a happy normal life with me." Jacob said in growls, starting to shake.

"I do see that, but just think about that Jacob would I really be happy with someone that I don't love, would that be a normal life, to be with someone that you don't care for?" Edward said glancing up at me every few minutes.

Jacob was now fully shaking and pacing in front of us.

"Are you telling me it's to late, you all ready made up your mind!" He yells with tears filling in his eyes that are now glaring daggers at me.

"Yes, I told you from the beginning Jacob, I tried to spare you're feelings but I can see it will only get worse for you if I let this drag on farther, so I'm telling you now, it's Edward." Edward said calmly with a shrug.

Jacob now was muttering swears and death threats under his breath pointed towards me, but was gone, stomping back out of the parking lot before I could even open my mouth to speak.

I looked down at Edward with a sad smile.

"Thanks for that.." I sighed.

He quickly was hugging me now.

"I'm sorry love, I just.. Did what I thought needed to be done.. I'm sorry if this hurt you." He said looking just as pained as Jacob had been when he left.

I hugged him close now.

"No I'm fine, I never would have had the courage to say that to Jake on my own, but at least now he gets it.." I said with a serious look.

Edward sighs a bit and nods.

I slowly gave him a smile.

"Well come on, we're going to be late to class." I said pulling him along, partly glad that his siblings weren't there. I'm sure he isn't quite in the mood yet to deal with them after that.

Edward nods.

"Let's get going then." He said giving me a crooked smile.

I shook my head at this.

"It just doesn't look that appealing when it's me that does the smile." I laughed.

He just rolls his eyes at this, and tenses as he says Lauren and Jessica come walking over to us.

"Hey Bella." Jessica said with a glances at Edward while Lauren just stared at me.

Edward cleared his throat a little, smirking up at me.

"Hello Jessica." He said, not paying them any attention, just watching me with a grin.

"Hi Edward." Lauren said fluttering her eyes a bit, and leaning forward to show off her cleavage.

I glared at her in disgust.

"You should wear more school appropriate clothes." I said rolling my eyes at her.

She looked taken aback by this looking at Jessica for help.

"Umm so Edward, how are you doing today?" She asked, with a flirty smile that I just wanted to smash off her face.

I calmly smirked.

"I'm great, of course after the night Bella and I had, I have to tell you she is the sex goddess." I said holding back my laughs.

Edward looked up at me with wide eyes.

Jessica, and Lauren both gasped also going wide eyed.

"Oh I thought little Bella, was a virgin." Lauren said quickly sneering my name as she looks at Edward, then back at me.

"Nope Bella and I have sex all the time, last night I was going at her doggy style, it was epic, totally had her moan, and screaming, I swore Charlie heard it." I said shaking me head with a serious smile.

All three of them had red faces now looking at me.

"Umm, oh…" Jessica stuttered.

"Yeah like I said I love Bella so much, no other girl here is pretty in the slightest, it's just Bella that I see, so you two should really stop trying, cause you aren't attractive." I said with a glare at them.

Edward smiled at this in amusement now, watching Lauren and Jessica stutter and babble out words I didn't understand before huffing and stomping off.

I turned to Edward with a grin.

"I'm so winning this bet." I laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes a little with a coy smile.

"We'll see I still have a trick or two." He said with a wink.

I grinned at this. Good it wouldn't be as fun if it was this easy!

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN UPDATE FASTER! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

As I went to each of Edward's classes, I huffed, getting annoyed by the staring girls, no matter were I went, didn't they have anything better to do?

I walked down the hall way to met up with Edward before lunch when I noticed a girl walking closely beside me, staring with a lustful look.

"Hey Edward, wanna hang this weekend?" The girl asked fluttering her eyes at me.

I gagged in her face with a glare.

"Sorry I'm not interested in getting some kind of disease." I sneered at her, and walked on, snickering a bit at her shocked expression.

But as I soon saw my body, with Edward's spirit inside with no doubt my laughing increased as I saw Mike Newton trying to wrap his arm around Edward.

Edward turned quickly pushing at Mike with a glare.

"Get away from me you kiss up, you poor excuse for a man, go back to following Jessica around or else." Edward said, using my voice in a way I never have before.

Mike looked at him with shocked, and I choose that moment to step in.

I patted Mike's shoulder.

"You can't "give it to her" the way I do, it takes this skill that you just don't have yet." I smirked.

Mike stuttered, his face red, and quickly backed away.

I waved to Mike nicely, and turned to Edward, noticing my hair was out of place, and gently pushed a strain of my hair back from my face.

This would have been something Edward would have down any way. It just felt weird when I was doing it to my own body.

He smiled up at me, and took my hand.

"Come on love, I'm starving," He grinned, and began to lead the way to the lunch room.

I smiled at this amused.

"Now you see how I felt." I said as we entered.

"I'll met you over at my table." I said patting his head before walking over to the Cullen table.

"Hey Ed, I see you made it here in one piece, didn't jump Bella, she still has her clothes on right?" Emmett smirked at me.

I smirked back.

"Nah, I did her doggy style in the bathroom, her clothes should be on just fine, thank you." I said completely serious.

They all stared at me now with parted jaws, and one by one they all began to laugh again.

"You have been a virgin for far too long Ed-man," Jasper snickered.

"You're telling me, it's so fun," I said shaking my head.

And that was the truth, it was fun pleasuring Edward in his body, even though I was the one who was feeling it…I'm Edward for now, and he was going to feel this.

I glanced down at Edward's crotch, letting my hand slowly sink under the table.

I wished so much to be in my own body to do this, but I slowly slide my zipper down, and stuck my hand inside, feeling Edward's member.

"Ahem!" I heard my own voice sound from behind me.

My hand was quickly out and my pants were zipped up in vampire speed before I looked up to see my own body giving me the 'your in trouble now look'.

I smiled sheepishly at myself.

"Hey Bella," I muttered, and the others laughed their butts off.

"What do you think you were doing under this table?" Edward spoke through me, sitting down beside me.

"Admiring my tattoo," I said randomly.

Everyone now went silent and stared, holding back laughter. On the other hand Edward widened my eyes staring at me.

"You got at tattoo." He said looking horrified.

"Hell yes I did, it's a picture of you," I smiled at him winking, which made him relax a bit. He knew I was just kidding.

"Oh yea, I think I might get one right here." Edward spoke and grabbed on my boobs, cupping them.

I gasped watching him.

Why couldn't he do that when I was actually in that body!

Emmett snickered.

"Bella…why are you grabbing your own boobs?" He laughed loudly.

"I didn't realize how soft they are." Edward said in a daze, and slowly let his hands drop to the table, shaking his head.

"You to are so weird." Rose snorted at us.

**Sorry this took so long, and sorry if this isn't as good! I kinda lost my touch on this story a bit. The next chapter will be much better!**

**I'll Update again when I get 10 more reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's Pov**

After lunch, the rest of the day just seemed to fly away; gym class seemed to go even faster to; except having to change in front of all those guys. That was a bit… uncomfortable.

But I was eager to get back to Edward; who is imprisoned in my old human body.

I saw him standing by my locker with a content smile.

"How was gym," He smirked, taking my hand.

My fingers interlinked with his, and I gave him a rueful smile.

"Just peachy and how was it for you?" I shot back leading the way out to the parking lot.

I watched with a snicker at his red face.

"Bella that's not funny, I don't feel very proud of stripping you down to you're underwear in public," He muttered to me in a whisper.

This only made me laugh more.

"Technically you're stripping yourself," I pointed out with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"No, because it's your body that I'm taking clothes off of, it's like I'm just controlling your body." He said.

I shook my head, and patted his with a grin.

"It's ok I give you permission to do that, when ever you, want… wither you're in my body or not."

He gave me a look at that, but seemed a bit more hesitant then he used to be.

"let's just get to my house so I can get started on this homework, that I have to do… in a human pace." Edward groaned, marching to his Volvo, almost getting in the drivers seat when I stopped.

"Umm what do you think you're doing," I asked raising an amused brow.

"I'm driving, I don't think I can stand another slow ride home," He said, but I stood in his way, not letting him near the door.

"I don't think so, I'm the Edward now, so you can't drive." I said with a smug grin.

He grumbled at that, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Remind me to let you drive _sometimes _when or if we get turned back to our old selfs." He said walking slowly back around to the passenger side seat.

I laughed, and nodded getting in the drivers seat.

"I love being you," I laughed, and slowly pulled out of the parking lot.

Edward groaned, watching the road.

"I hate slow driving," He muttered.

I laughed, watching him more then I was watching the road, but we ended up at Edward's house sooner then I had thought we would.

As soon as I stepped out of the car I gasped as someone flew into me hugging me tightly with a laugh.

"Edward its nice to see you again!" The stranger smiled her strawberry blonde hair shinning as she watched up at me.

I pushed her off with some force, not liking this girl already.

Anyone who hung on Edward like that couldn't be good.

Edward laughed, watching us with a grin.

_Good luck with handling Tanya, I'm actually glad for this switch now. _

Edward though loud and clear, which I had to admit calmed me enough to look back at the girl.

"Edward!" She laughed standing in front of me.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to you're little human pet?" She asked amused.

I rolled my eyes, and backed up a bit from her.

"Your breath stinks," I just said to her. Even though it really didn't. I didn't care, I didn't want this girl around Edward. This Tanya I remember Edward telling me about her, now it was time to fix her.

She looked at me shocked, backing up and sniffing at her breath in horror.

"W-what? Is something up with you?" She asked looking me over.

I leaned forward, and said in a harsh yet quiet voice.

"You have a booger in your nose, it's really disgusting." I muttered, and took Edward by his arm, and pulled him towards the house.

"Edward," Tanya called, covering her nose as she followed after us.

Oh just you wait, I'll chase Tanya all the way back to Denali.

**Did you like it? Review and I'll update as soon as I can!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Point of view **

I wasn't quite sure how much more of Tanya, I was willing to take, my patience was beginning to lack greatly the more she tried to swing all over me.

"Edward, I thought you would be glad to see me," She said taking a seat beside me on the couch, throwing a slight frown at Edward, obviously thinking that he was me.

Edward was just watching me, keeping his hand on my leg, and amused look on his face… well technically on my face.

"Why would I be, have you gained weight?" I wondered glancing at her, then looking away sourly.

She was persistent.

"Ok, you are acting so strange," She pointed out shaking her head, and narrowed her eyes.

"I know right, you should have seen him, he's funny," Emmett snickered walking into the room with Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie at his side.

Each of them was watching me, as if just waiting for 'Funny Edward' to entertain them. So I decided, I should probably get the show on the road.

I stood up, a frown falling on my face.

"Listen, Tanya, you need to go, I'm heading up the stairs, and I'm going to go have sex with Bella, in the shower," I said, and took Edward's hand, smirking at his shocked face.

I watched the blush spread over my face, as Edward blushed.

Emmett rolled with laughter, while Tanya's eyes just went wide in shock.

"You must be joking," She muttered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Look at me, I'm sexy, I have money, I can screw who I want, and I only want Bella," I said and snapped my fingers in a Z formation.

By now all the Cullen's where laughing loudly, clutching onto each other to keep them on their feet.

"Edward, your changed, something is wrong with you, have you talked with Carlisle about… moodswings," Tanya said staring at the two of us with wider eyes.

"Tanya," I growled, getting impatient. "I'm getting up there, and banging Bella, then when I come down, I'm going to get a pop-tart, and after that, I'm going to march my ass all the way to Denali, and take a bit shit on your front porch," I yelled.

Tanya gasped, glaring at me in disgust, and quickly marched out of the house.

Edward was just laughing now, shaking his head, watching me in surprise.

"_Edward, _you know, you need to learn to have some patience with people you don't like," He spoke, touching my cheek for a moment.

"Well _Bella, _If I wasn't so hot, that every girl wants a piece of me, I wouldn't have to yell at them, and get mean," I said pointedly, and wrapped an arm around him.

"You aren't that attractive, not as attractive as me," Edward spoke, and looked down at my body, that he now had under his whole control.

So he was trying to tell me, that he didn't think he was as attractive, as I was…

His siblings by now were rolling on the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Emmett asked between peals of laughter.

"What's wrong is, Edward, is being very naughty," Edward spoke, making my dark brown eyes hint some suggestiveness.

Something tells me that Edward doesn't seem himself clearly at all… and I really wanted to change that. I wanted him to understand. He was finally getting a bit more sexual, and playful, which I loved, now all that's left, was show him, just how beautiful he really was.

**Sorry this was short! **

**Review if you want.**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Bella's Point of view~**

* * *

><p>With a little smile, I went walking down the hallway, leading Edward back to his bedroom, and shutting the door behind us. He slowly turned to face me, playing with a piece of my hair with my fingers.<p>

"What are we doing in here?" He wondered, and I bit my lip as I looked back into my human-like brown eyes. For a moment, I felt the burn rise in my throat, so I sat down onto Edward's couch, letting my hand rest on my lap.

He now looking down at the hand I was controlling, that once had belonged to him, noticing where I had placed it with warning eyes.

"I think it's time for you to sit down, and finally just accept that you are the most perfect man in the world, I mean, look at you," I said, and gestured towards his body.

He now rolled his eyes, shaking his head, which caused my brown mess of curls fall a bit off my shoulder.

"No, Bella real perfection, is right here," He spoke, and gently my hands where now trailing up and down my human body. Not a sign of hesitation in each movement to my glee.

"Edward, seriously, you really need to understand, before we can move ahead, that to me, your more than perfect," I spoke, and smirked as I made his hands roll down over his crotch.

Edward's eyes widened as he watched me fondling his body.

"Bella— He started, his face turning pink as he watched me.

"Shh, i want to show you how much you really matter to me," I said, my hand sliding inside his pants, feeling his dick begin to stiffen under the contact.

"This isn't- Edward began, but suddenly his eyes closed, and his head fell back, groaning softly.

I watched him curiously, and slowly began to pound his dick slowly between my hands, keeping my eyes locked on his face.

He now began to pant quietly, moans falling from his lips.

That's when I had noticed, that by touching Edward's body, I felt nothing, it was like I was numb, while Edward on the other hand…

"Bella, oh god," He forced between his teeth as I quickly picked up the pace, moving into vampire speed.

"Yes Edward?" I couldn't' help but chuckle.

But before I could say anymore, Edward shocked me as his hand disappeared down my own pants, his hand moving just as fast as mine.

My body was now being hit with a wave of pleasure, and I closed my eyes, moaning as well. Loving the friction that seemed to be rolling around inside of me, I clutched onto the leather couch, my one hand still pounding down on Edward's dick as fast as I could manage. At the same time I began to hear rips as my fingers went down through the material of the couch.

I watched over at Edward, noticing how his hips would buck against his fingers, bringing a wave of bliss to rock through my body.

I had never felt so amazing in my life.

"Edward please," I spoke out breathlessly. "I want you,"

He looked over to me, face flushed, and heart pounding loudly, looking conflicted.

Please, let him finally understand and give in….

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**I'll update this, once I get some more reviews for my other story "Red Dawn" **

**I'm sorry guys, I'm focusing a lot on this new story, and since there isn't to many reviews for it, I'm going to hold off on updating this one, until "Red Dawn" is at a place where it doesn't need so much of my attention. **

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
